JP7-35839U discloses a structure to mount a shock absorber on a vehicle via a mount member. The mount member and the shock absorber are connected by a nut, which is screwed with an end portion of a piston rod, and a collar, which is secured by press-fitting on the piston rod, sandwiching the mount member.